


Prank

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: They might die here so Cody tells Rex a secret he's been keeping.





	

"Hey, Rex."

He wheezed, held himself still to avoid aggravating his injuries. "Yeah?"

Cody didn't respond immediately and for one awful second Rex thought his brother was dead. "You remember that thing with the kittens?"

Rex frowned. "Of course. Can't bloody well forget is more like it." But why would Cody bring up a prank gone wrong now?

"Well, since we seem to be dying, I figured I’d tell you that was me," Cody said.

For a moment Rex couldn’t find his voice. "You- If I wasn’t pinned I'd crawl over there and strangle you! I have scars, you bastard!"


End file.
